Untamed
by thetroll97
Summary: Story takes place after the war of the ring. King Thranduil abdicates the throne to his son Legolas, after seeing the good he has done in Ithilien. No longer king, and free of its responsibilities, he travels the whole of arda and goes into a secret quest that involves a story about a feral elleth. WARNING: MATURE THEMES and a weird elleth.
1. Chapter 1 - Into the Woods

**Untamed**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Into the Woods**

 **A/N:** This story contains a lot of mature themes, graphic description of sexual situations, kinkiness and unrelated randomness, please do not read if it isn't your cup of coffee. The story takes place after the War of the ring.

On a land down farther down the sea of Rhun, and beyond the mountains of the east, was a land unbeknownst to every creature of Middle-Earth. It was a land no one had ever stepped into and explored. But unbeknownst to everyone, there lived a beautiful maiden, an elf maiden who lived alone. Though it was just a myth for everyone, there were curious souls who had ventured into the said lands, in search for the beautiful lady. Only to come back disappointed, as they were not able to find the land or that lady at all.

Thranduil, seeing that his Legolas was now ready to take leadership, after what he done with Ithilien; He knew from then that he can handle the political affairs of Eryn Lasgalen, and decided to abdicate the throne, for his son to take over.

And now that his son have finally taken over his job, he then took the opportunity to explore lands that he had never visited, and lands that were never explored. It was then he remember the tale of the feral elf maiden who lived beyond the wilderness of the east.

"I will return, in a few years or so..." Thranduil said to his son, who looked a little reluctant to let his father go. He found it strange seeing his father not dressed in his kingly robes, nor wearing his grand crown of flowers. But rather, he wore the typical dark green clothing that most wood elves wore.

"Please return soon..."

"I will..."

"And hopefully you'll come back with a wife..." Legolas teased his father, trying to lighten things up.

Thranduil chuckled, before enveloping his son into a hug, and turning around to leave.

* * *

The wilderness of the east proved to be very hard to trek, but not for a wood elf like Thranduil. Though he found this quest of his a little silly, it was the quest he had wanted to do since he was an elfling. However, there was his princely responsibilities, and then he became a King and then a father. And all those adventures he had in mind was quickly buried and forgotten.

Until now, that is...

He had been wandering aimlessly for days, not knowing where he really is, except that he knew that he was already far beyond the mountains of the east. However, he never grew thirsty and hungry, as wood elves like him knew where to get food and water, specially in the wilderness.

Walking on the valley one late afternoon, he saw a figure running through the trees, and out of curiosity, he entered the woods, where he had seen the figure.

Oh how he loved the smell of pine trees, and the wind that made is sway. It was then when he noticed a river running on the side, and its water was crystal clear, that you could see the stones underneath it.

Thinking of refilling his water jug, he approached the water, and began to fill his jug. It was then did he notice a figure of a woman, not far from where he is, bathing naked in the river.

His eyes widened in disbelief not knowing how to react. Women don't bathe in rivers openly, nor do they walk around naked, because they are afraid of men who might be hiding behind the trees peeping.

Out of curiosity, he headed to that part of the river, and hid behind the trees, watching the lady as she bathed.

Much to his surprise, the lady turned out to be an elf, and rather very beautiful. It made him wonder if this was the same lady of the myths, and that he has found her.

The lady then turn around, showing the front part of her body, which threw Thranduil off balance. Not only was her face beautiful, but her body as well. Large round breast, and tight round ass, gave Thranduil an uncomfortable feeling down his loins.

He knew he needed to leave, and disappear, before the lady sees him. He also needed to calm himself down.

Slowly backing away, he accidentally stepped on a fallen branch, causing it to break. As what he had feared, the sound of it breaking was heard by the lady, and he turned to find her, glaring at him, finally seeing him behind the trees.

He stood there frozen, not knowing what to do, it's either he would make a run for it, or he would make an apology, which would possibly be returned with a slap.

The lady then stepped out of the water, and marched towards him, and in one swift motion, punched Thranduil in the face, causing him to be knocked back.

Thranduil felt terrible pain from his jaw, the elleth seems to pack a punch.

"My apologies my lady, I did expect to see anyone in this wilderness, specially an elleth." he said, raising his arms, indicating that he meant no harm. However, the lady advances towards him, and throws another hard punch towards his stomach, causing him to flinch. It made him wonder why this elleth was so strong.

She cocks her head. "You thought I'm some sort of defenseless elleth, you could peep on?" The next lunge that she makes almost catches Thranduil off guard, but he blocked the punch in time.

As much as possible, he didn't want to lay a finger on the elleth, but it may leave him no choice soon.

They weave back and forth, as she threw punches, and kicks, and all manner of strikes. Despite holding her own well enough, it quickly became clear that he was much more adept at fighting than she is.

Though Thranduil found it distracting fighting with a naked elleth, he was able to quickly defend himself.

Despite the chilly morning, sweat begins to bead Thranduil's brow. She threw an overhead strike at him, and instead of blocking it, he takes her arm and spins it-taking her along with it. Suddenly her feet are out from under her, and she found herself speeding towards the ground with his face grinning at her.

She then grabbed his shoulders, and rolled back, pulling him with her, a few second later, she ended up on top of him with her arms across his throat.

"I win..." she whispered. Thranduil didn't use his full power when he was fighting her, he just wanted to see how the elleth would fare in a fight, and he was clearly impressed.

"What are you doing here? No one has crossed this forest before. Nor this lands, I'm the only one who lives here" she said, finally confirming Thranduil's suspicion. She is none other than the feral elleth of that myth.

His deep blue eyes stare into deep into her green ones. The power of his handsome gaze, causes warmth to spread between her thighs, and forced her to look away. She was acutely aware of his hardening arousal pressing against her pelvis.

She then roll of him and walked away to dressed herself.

"That's your clothing?" Thranduil's eyes widened in disbelief, upon seeing the the thin fabric that she wore, only enough to cover what's in between her legs.

"Why yes..." she said innocently, as her large breast bounced whilst walking.

Thranduil sighed in resignation, the elleth before him had nothing on but a small loin cloth, leaving the rest of her body exposed for anyone to see. She then swung a sheathed knife around her body, with the string resting in between her large breast.

Thranduil took off his cloak, and quickly wrapped it around her, covering her body. She looked at him in confusion as response to his gentlemanly deed.

"What is that for?" she said, pushing him away.

"Please cover yourself my lady... don't you feel cold?"

"No! It's summer, I can't possibly feel cold."

"Well had anyone thought you about wearing clothes?" Thranduil said, finally getting what he wanted to say, out of his system.

The elleth raised her eyebrows, before taking off his cloak and showing it back to him. "Yes... but I couldn't fit on any..." she simply stated before walking away. "Leave this forest now, or you wouldn't want to know what I would do with you."

* * *

The next day, Thranduil found her again in another part of the river about to bathe. This time around, she was wearing something to cover her breast, but it barely did it's job, as he could see her breast behind it.

He wanted to run towards her, and cover her again, but stopped himself, as he didn't want to get into another fight.

He did not listen to the threat the elleth had said the other day. He still wanted to explore the whole forest, and no one is going to stop him.

She then took off her clothing and laid down on one of the flat rocks, and slowly began touching herself.

Thranduil's eyes widened with what she was doing. It was so brazen, yet it aroused him just by watching her. Not wanting to see any more of it, before he does something he regrets, he slowly steps away from the scene, and thought of ways to calm himself down.

However, before he could walk away further, he stepped on a larger twig, causing it to break in half. The sound was heard again by the elleth, and she immediately stopped playing with her wet mound.

She got up from the flat rock, and immediately went on shore to confront Thranduil.

"I said to leave the forest, what part did you not understand?!" she said, advancing towards him, and unsheathing her knife in the process.

"I am a master of my own, my lady, no one tells me what to do or not to do." he grinned.

She then bolted towards him, knife in hand, and quickly attempted to slice his skin. However, Thranduil quickly caught her arm and knocked the knife of her grasp. However, she quickly retaliated by maneuvering her body, and kicking him hard on the stomach. Which not only caught him off guard, but made him lose air in the process as well.

With a loud thud, he then fell unconscious on the forest floor.

* * *

Thranduil woke up, to find both his hands, all tied up. He tried to loosen its hold but to no avail, it did not.

"I see you're awake..." she said,bringing his beautiful face close to his.

"What do you plan on doing with me?" he said calmly, what can a feral elleth possibly do with a man.

"Oh you know, things? things that would be for my benefit..." she said, sliding her knife down his cheek and into his neck.

"Such as?"

She blushed for a while, turning away from him. "You'll see..."

"If you have nothing to do with me, would you just please let me go, and let me continually explore the forest?" Thranduil reasoned out impatiently.

"No... I told you to leave, and you wouldn't. So this is what your punishment would be."

"Which is?"

Her hands then went on to untie the lacing of his breeches, freeing a very large arousal.

Only then did Thranduil realize what she was about to do with him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Passion

**Untamed**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Passion**

"Oh! how long did I want to try this..." she said, gripping his large arousal with his hand. It was only in books that was left to her that made her aware of the act. She had never done it before. The desire came, when she reached a certain age. Living alone in the forest, she had no choice but to please herself, as she had never seen ellons before. And now that she has, she will take advantage of this opportunity.

Thranduil gasp as she placed her mouth on his thick length. Never did he experience having sex, while being tied up, nor even sex in the forest floor. It was every ellons fantasy to have a beautiful elleth throw herself at him, but it never meant she could tie him up and restrain him, while she has all the fun to herself.

She pushed his head forward, further accommodating his full length down her throat, causing Thranduil to let out a soft moan. He had never experienced this before. She continued to suck his length in and out of her mouth tirelessly, until he reached his climax and came into her mouth, and to his surprise, she swallowed the whole thing.

"I don't get it! the book says to do this, yet I feel no pleasure at all..." she said, wiping the remaining cum on her mouth.

"So you tied me up, so you could have your way with me?" Thranduil said weakly, still recovering from his orgasm.

"Well yes, I've never seen an ellon before, might as well take advantage before I kill you." she said, causing him to cock his eyebrow.

"So you've only heard about this act in a book?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, one of the few books left behind to me. It strangely aroused me the last time I had a look at it. But now that I'm doing a part of it, it doesn't arouse me at all."

Thranduil grinned "That's because you're not doing parts of it correctly..."

The elleth eyed him warily "No, I'm sure you're just saying this so I could let you go and escape."

"No... Of course not, maybe I wanted to same thing as you do." he eyed her lustfully.

"No. I won't untie you, you will tell me now where I went wrong, or I'll cut your skin." she threatened.

Thranduil chuckled. "What does the book say after this?" he asked, patronizingly.

"I was supposed to sit on that..." she said innocently, pointing to his large arousal. "And put it inside me, I just don't know how it something that big could fit inside me."

Thranduil held his laughter, finding this lady so brazen yet innocent at the same time.

"The book says, my walls could stretch and accommodate all of it, but there will be some sort of pain and pleasure comes after that, but I'm still afraid of the pain."

"Why don't you try it for yourself and see?" Thranduil challenged, which she eagerly accepted, much to his surprise.

She then positioned his length, adjacent to hers, and slowly slid it inside her. "Just a bit of pain, and a little tight..." she said, letting his whole length stretch her walls fully.

He took a deep breath, feeling the pleasure around his length, especially with how tight her walls clenched him.

A few minutes later, seeing that the pain was no longer there, the elleth asked the next question. "What am I supposed to do next?"

"Have you ridden a horse before?"

"Yes."

"You're supposed to move your hips up and down, like riding a horse, only then would you feel the pleasure. The elleth tried what he had suggested and began moving up and down, in and out of his arousal.

"Oh! It feels good! It feels good!" she moaned, repeatedly doing the action, until she reached her climax, and squirted all over, as a result. He followed after, releasing his warmth inside her.

"I know..." Thranduil said, trying to catch his breath.

"I want more! I want more!" she said, wantonly, placing his arousal inside her, who was ready for another round. This time, she rode it so quickly, with her breast bouncing up and down wildly. Oh how did he want to hold and squeeze them. In no time, she had reached another climax, squirting all over the place once again. She shuddered in pleasure, as she fell back down the forest floor, and giggled to herself. "Oh... if there are other ways... I would like to try" she said whilst stretching her limbs.

"Untie me, and I'll show you different ways to do it." Thranduil said seductively.

The elleth eyed him warily, before deciding to cut the rope loose and let go of him.

"Do as you promised..." she said, laying back down the forest floor.

"I will..." he smiled, as he took off his clothes, and lay naked beside her afterwards.

He then went on top of her, and nearly gasp at the feel of his hard, naked chest pressed against her. His lips found her, and her mouth welcomed him eagerly, awaiting the thrust of his tongue.

As they kissed passionately, his hands slips in between her folds, and slid two long digits inside her. It felt so good, that she cried out. His fingers slowly went in and out of her, until she found herself rocking against his hand.

She then pressed her lips to his, and moaned against his mouth, "Faster! Faster!" he soon had her panting, and she wasn't the only one. He breathed heavily with each stroke, and it made her feel more arouse seeing it.

His two finger then slipped out of her, and start to rub her outer fold. His other hand went to work on her breast, teasing and squeezing it. Sensations she hasn't felt before rock through her. His tongue explores her mouth eagerly, whilst his right hand squeezes her breast hard, and his left hand rubs her clit in a quick and steady manner, bringing her screaming with release only in moments.

Spent, she leaned against him, her hand hands snaking around his muscular body.

"You are good..."

Thranduil laughs, low and quiet.

The elleth then got up, and straddled his lap once again.

"I see you're not quiet satisfied yet"

"No..." she shook her head, as she slid his length inside her once more. "And you seem ready for me again."

"I am..." he said sitting up, and held her waist. Rocking gently, he kissed and nipped her neck as he went in and out of her. He then teased a breast, while his other hand snaked around her waist. She can feel every wonderful ridge along the length of him, and if he keeps this up, she would go insane.

He then groans, and grabs her thighs, increasing the pace. The motion run her sensitive clit against his pelvis, sending a wave of pleasure to her core. Wave after wave roll through her, bringing her to the peak. He pushes and pull her thighs, moving even faster.

"Yes! faster!" she cried.

Her muscles tighten around his length, and suddenly they were convulsing. She bucks against him as she was pushed over the edged. Wetness gushes out of her, and his warmth spills inside her.

Letting out a long sigh, she collapse into his chest, and fell asleep, still joined together.

Thranduil smiled, as he held her close. It seems what Legolas had hoped for him, will happen after all. Which is a wife for his father.


End file.
